


Les Douze Travaux

by HyperRaspberry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apples, Bad Flirting, Confused Sam Wilson, Dogs, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Friendship, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jane! Thor, Steve Rogers is Lost, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Very Bad Trip, and an asshole, everyone is confused, everyone is so done, everything is bad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une soirée entre amis qui a mal tourné, Sam, Natasha et Bucky se réveillent, sans souvenir de la nuit précédente... Et sans Steve Rogers. Les trois Vengeurs se lancent à la recherche de leur amie, et tentent de résoudre le mystère d'une brume bleue, et en profitent pour flirter sans merci. [Crack-Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Douze Travaux

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Je donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles, c'est toujours l'été, je prends un break fanfictionnel, mais j'ai eu le temps d'éditer ça alors prenez comme un rafraîchissement estival ou la petite chanson quand vous avez été mit en attente par votre opérateur... Au choix ! L'idée est venue avec ma chère lectrice Funambulle, qui avait suggéré un Very Bad Trip AU, et c'est parti de là. S'en est suivi un jour où j'avais trop mangé avant de dormir et après un peu de discussion, le délire avec les douze travaux d'Hercule est né. J'ai décidé d'en faire un truc très tourné vers les comics : les personnages qui disent leur nom en voyant leurs amis, les Asgardiens qui parlent avec une police différente, etc. D'où le fait que j'ai choisi le fandom comics plutôt que MCU pour une fois -même si une référence ou deux au MCU peuvent toujours se faire sentir. Enfin, vous verrez bien.
> 
> Du coup, petit défi aux lectrices audacieuses : arriverez-vous à avoir toutes les références aux travaux du héros grec ?
> 
> Deuxième petit défi : un personnage est mentionné, sans jamais être nommé. A vous de voir si vous pouvez (ou voulez) deviner de qui il s'agit.
> 
> Au sujet des pairings, ils ne sont pas signalés parce que très peu présents. Sachez toutefois que deux d'entre eux sont canons dans les comics !
> 
> Ce sur quoi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de vacances !

« Vous avez perdu mon mari ? »

La voix froide de Tony passa sur eux comme de l'huile sur de l'eau. Ou de l'eau sur de l'huile. L'un des deux, mais l'intention était la même : ils étaient totalement imperméables à ses paroles aussi bien qu'à son désarroi. Et après un silence presque trop long pour être réel, un trio de voix pâteuses s'échappa pour laisser passer un :

« Euh… »

Très peu travaillé.

Tony posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Et contre toute attente, il hurla :

« Vous avez perdu mon _tout nouveau_ mari ! »

Il arrivait que parfois, on ne comprenne pas Tony Stark. Qu'on ne comprenne pas son besoin de bricoler incessamment pour faire des choses foncièrement inutiles comme des aspirateurs volants, des rouges à lèvres qui changeaient de couleur, ou des robots à bugs homicides. Mais on faisait avec, parce que c'était Tony après tout.

Et puis, il y avait des moments où on pouvait faire l'effort de le comprendre. Comme quand il devenait hystérique alors qu'il n'était que quatorze heures. Quoique, l'heure en question pouvait aussi entrer dans les facteurs causaux de ladite hystérie.

« Euh… »

L'autre facteur de l'hystérie pouvait aussi être cette seule onomatopée foncièrement agaçante qui s'échappait de trois bouches différentes. Pas une, pas deux, mais bel et bien trois. Tony posa ses mains sur sa tête, à deux doigts de littéralement s'arracher les cheveux, et leur tourna le dos. Il dut faire appel à tout le self-contrôle qu'il avait en lui –et il était même surpris d'en trouver autant-, pour articuler décemment, en leur refaisant face :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Euh… »

D'accord, là c'était trop. Une main sur la hanche, Tony laissa retomber son autre bras en retirant ses lunettes de soleil de son nez pour offrir à l'affreux trio le regard le plus déplorable qui pouvait être.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à un mot autre que « euh » dans son vocabulaire ?! » S'impatienta-t-il.

Maintenant il savait ce que ça faisait d'être Steve quand il était dans ses mauvais jours. Ou d'être Pepper ou Rhodey. Enfin, d'être n'importe qui d'assez proche de lui pour réparer les dégâts quand il se transformait en catastrophe ambulante. Mais surtout Pepper. Après tout, c'était vraiment celle qui l'avait surpris dans les situations les plus embarrassantes, avec la gueule de bois et encore du vomi sur le chandail, entouré d'une demi-douzaine de corps nus. Et il avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était vraiment qu'un aperçu atténué de ce qu'il avait pu être autre fois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça restait foncièrement pathétique.

Barnes était sur la table basse, sur le ventre, les cheveux collés à son front et à ses joues, regardant partout autour de lui d'un air complètement perdu, la bouche ouverte. Le fait qu'il n'ait qu'un seul bras informa Tony qu'il devait bien chercher sa prothèse bionique avec autant d'aplomb que Bambi cherchant sa mère après le coup de feu du chasseur.

Sam, sur le canapé, essuyait consciencieusement du dos de la main le filet de bave qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres, les yeux plissés et gonflés à la fois, couronnés à l'envers par des cernes aussi impressionnants que des cocards. Ah non, c'était réellement des cocards.

Natasha, par terre, sur le dos, se frottait les yeux avec les doigts, complètement hagarde, une de ses chaussures dans les mains et un chapeau pointu sur la tête. C'était certainement ce point qui inquiétait le plus Tony. Parce que même la Veuve Noire était HS, ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Tony soupira en jetant son regard par la fenêtre. Il avait laissé Steve partir passer la soirée avec ses grands amis, ce qui, il le savait, finirait obligatoirement par une soirée pyjama à essayer de ne pas s'endormir devant l'intégrale de Star Wars après avoir passé un bon bout de la nuit dehors. Toutefois, il croyait connaître assez bien Captain America pour se dire qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire : Steve ne pouvait pas se souler, et était assez intègre pour le prévenir au cas où les festivités s'éterniseraient. Et au pire, ferait tout pour être de retour avant midi. A savoir, l'heure à laquelle Tony se couchait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés en tout cas.

Sauf que. Pas de message, rien du tout. Pas d'appels, pas de texto. Et le matin venu, pas de Steve. Tony avait attendu jusqu'à 13h. Rien. Il avait appelé les trois numéros des trois énergumènes à qui il avait osé confier la vie de sa moitié. Toujours rien.

Chez Sam à Washington DC, rien, dans la fausse maison de Natasha, rien, et dans le pitoyable appartement de Barnes vivait en colocation avec Barton, Bishop et les Maximoff, c'était la même chose. Il avait dû faire appel à _Maria Hill_ pour qu'elle lui donne la localisation de ces trois idiots et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était que la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle lui avait indiqué n'était pas une adresse sûre. Autrement dit « des témoins affirment avoir vu un trio qui correspond à leur description, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus ». Formidable. Merci à ces témoins. Tony aurait pu s'inquiéter qu'ils se soient livrés à une orgie tellement dantesque que Steve ne revienne pas mais les témoins avaient bien parlé d'un « trio ». Autrement dit quand Sam, Alex et Clover avaient passé la porte, ils étaient déjà sans…

Qui que soit la quatrième Spies, ils étaient sans elle. Sans Steve quoi. Même si avec du recul, Steve serait certainement Clover et Bucky, la quatrième Spies avec la combinaison bleue. Oui, Tony avait regardé les fichiers et Barnes portait du bleu pendant la guerre, et oui, il connaissait assez bien les Totally Spies pour se permettre cette digression. D'autant plus que Steve était définitivement blond. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet aparté n'avait que trop duré.

« Où est Steve, s'exclama-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Stark, soupira Sam en se pinçant le nez, je crois que ça se voit, qu'on en sait rien.

\- Alors vous l'avez vraiment perdu ! S'écria Tony.

\- Il doit pas être très loin, » tenta Bucky.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure. C'était Barnes qui disait ça. Bucky Barnes, qui passait soixante-dix pour cent de son temps à taxer Steve d'irresponsabilité, et qui courrait comme une mère éreintée derrière un enfant casse-cou complètement inconscient du danger. Lui qui forçait Steve à mettre son parachute, qui l'attrapait par le collet quand il avait fait quelque chose d'imprudent et qui lui disait de ne pas rentrer trop tard, était en train de lui dire avec toute la désinvolture du monde qu'il ne devait « pas être très loin ».

« Du calme, soupira enfin Natasha en se remettant sur ses pieds, on va trouver…

\- Trouver ? Répéta Tony. Réfléchissez à ce que vous avez fait hier, bon sang, repassez la soirée à reculons et voyez où vous avez pu laisser l'icône nationale que j'ai épousé ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Natasha tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard hagard et les cheveux en bataille. Ce fut à peine si Bucky osa le regarder, la main en bâillon, des cheveux sur les cils, alors que Sam fronçait les sourcils et laissait ses yeux se balader ailleurs, comme confus. Tony n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Natasha se tourna ensuite vers ses deux comparses. Bucky s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure et regardait le sol, alors que Sam se tenait le menton avec l'air le plus préoccupé. Tony grossit les yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop ces symptômes.

« Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous se souvient de ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de lui répondre, juste de le regarder d'un air pathétique. Tony se sentit soudain le besoin de s'assoir, en passant sa main devant son visage. C'était une catastrophe complète.

Natasha traversa la pièce à pas de loup, et récupéra son sac à main qui traînait sur la commode. Elle le fouilla pour en sortir un petit ordinateur portable qu'elle posa sur ses genoux en s'asseyant à côté de Sam, et se mit à pianoter dessus comme si rien n'était. Barnes bailla en s'étirant disgracieusement alors que Wilson se grattait le fond de l'oreille.

« Romanoff, s'impatienta Tony, je crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire une partie de Sims.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, dit Natasha, vous avez épousé une icône nationale. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un l'aura vu ou reconnu, et aura une indication. »

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta par-dessus son écran venait clairement le dissuader d'émettre encore une once de protestation. Tony leva les mains, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le pouvoir, et s'affaissa dans le siège alors que Barnes se levait à son tour pour se mettre à déambuler dans la pièce, regardant sous les meubles et sur les étagères. Tony le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Natasha ricane.

« Pourquoi s'embêter avec un balayage satellite quand on a Twitter, » s'amusa-t-elle.

Sam tiqua avant de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui l'intéressait. Tony quitta son siège et regarda par-dessus l'autre épaule. Il resta interdit devant une photographie, manifestement prise de loin, mais le quatuor était clairement reconnaissable. Tous les quatre se tenaient au-dessus d'une rambarde, Steve pointait du doigt quelque chose tandis que Bucky, peu impressionné, regardait dans la direction désignée en reposant son coude métallique sur la rambarde. Sam et Natasha, bras dessus bras dessous, partageaient un fou rire. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se camoufler plus que ça Bucky portait une casquette, Steve et Sam des lunettes de soleil, et Natasha une simple capuche, mais c'était plus une formalité qu'autre chose à ce stade. « J'me sens comme une petite fille qui croise les Totally Spies, lmao », disait la légende au-dessus de la photo. Alors que Sam suivait du regard le fil de commentaire –les internautes se crêpaient le chignon pour savoir lequel d'entre eux correspondait à quelle Spies, mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que Fury était Jerry-, Natasha analysait le reste. La photographie avait manifestement été prise dans un zoo New-Yorkais.

« Ça vous reviens, » leur demanda Tony.

Natasha comme Sam hochèrent négativement la tête.

« Mais au moins, on a une piste, avança Natasha.

\- Le Zoo de Némée, lut Tony. C'est à New-York vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Il est tout nouveau, dit Natasha, il a dû ouvrir y a peu de temps.

\- Très peu de temps même, dit Sam en pointant l'écran du doigt, apparemment c'était hier l'inauguration.

\- Ça devait être pour ça qu'on y était, commenta Natasha.

\- Les gars, leur parvint la voix de Bucky de la salle de bain. Je trouve pas mon bras. »

* * *

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'il serait préférable pour Tony de se purger de son inquiétude, clairement infondée, en allant dormir un peu pendant qu'eux allaient faire un petit tour au zoo, tenter de retrouver Steve. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, ils l'avaient juste laissé dans la cage à aigles patriotes et ils le retrouveraient là-bas sans aucun problème. Natasha était au volant, Sam étant complètement éreinté, et Bucky, à l'arrière, se mettant lui-même hors-service, trop préoccupé par son bras. Alors qu'il passait sa ceinture de sécurité, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Par chance, celui-ci se portait bien, dans la mesure du possible. Alors que Natasha mettait le contact, il composa un numéro et cala le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on va retrouver Steve dans au zoo, grogna Sam, la voix pâteuse.

\- Y a très peu de chances, mais c'est la seule piste qu'on a pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'on pourra l'élargir sur place.

_\- Hello Kitty,_ » entonna Bucky d'une voix plus ou moins chantante.

Sam comme Natasha firent soudainement volte-face pour regarder leur comparse sur la banquette arrière.

« Quoi ? Fit Bucky au téléphone. Oh pas grand chose. J'ai juste perdu mon bras. (Il sourit). Oui je t'appelle juste pour te dire que j'ai perdu mon bras. (Silence) Oui, à part ça, ça va. (Silence) Eh bien... On est sorti avec Sam, Nat et Steve et... On se souvient plus trop. (Nouveau silence) Non, on a perdu Steve. Mais oui, tout le monde va bien. Oui vraiment. (Silence) Eh, une fois tu m'as appelé parce que tu t'es cogné le petit doigt dans une table basse tu te souviens ? (Bucky éclata de rire) Comment ça je te dois de l'argent, t'as vu ton compte en banque ? J'ai pas triché j'ai… »

Natasha leva un sourcil et coula un regard à Sam qui se demandait s'il devait être amusé ou effrayé par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il la regarda également, de cet air si particulier qu'il arborait quand il avait l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une scène de farce dont il était l'acteur malgré lui.

« Fais-ça et je dis à ton entourage que tu gardes des CD d'Avril Lavigne dans ta voiture, insista Bucky en posant son pied sur le siège devant lui. Quoi ? »

Sous les regards faussement neutres de ses amis, Bucky perdit le grand sourire qu'il arborait et écarquilla les yeux. Natasha leva un sourcil. Etait-ce un rougissement qu'elle venait d'apercevoir sur les pommettes de Bucky ou juste un mauvais reflet ? A voir le sourire de Sam, lui aussi n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ça tel quel.

« Eh bien, fit le Soldat de l'Hiver, pourquoi pas. Oui, c'est ça. Bye, Kitty. »

Il raccrocha en regardant son téléphone avec un air tout bonnement incrédule, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ou à comprendre ce que ce petit appareil avait déclenché. Soudainement alerte, il leva enfin les yeux vers Sam et Natasha qui ricanaient sous cape.

« Pourquoi la voiture a pas démarré, demanda-t-il, ayant recouvré le ton rauque de sa voix.

\- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, persifla Natasha en se tournant pour faire ronronner le moteur de la voiture.

\- Faut qu'on retrouve Steve, grogna Bucky.

\- Oui bien sûr, se moqua Sam. Mais on t'oublie pas pour autant. Je peux allumer l'autoradio ?

\- Vas-y, lui confirma Natasha. Y a l'air d'avoir un CD à l'intérieur. »

Sam se pencha en avant pour rallumer l'autoradio, et reprendre la lecture dudit CD là où elle avait certainement été arrêtée la veille.

« _Ra-Ra-Rasputin Russia's craziet love machine…_ »

Natasha grossit les yeux comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose d'immangeable et Bucky tourna vivement la tête vers ses deux comparses sur les sièges avant. Sam, complètement sidéré, ne quittait pas du regard l'autoradio, soudainement figé dans le temps et l'espace. Après un échange de regard aussi confus qu'embarrassé, ils décidèrent de rouler en silence.

* * *

« Bien sûr que je me souviens de vous, leur assura le principal gardien du zoo. Et j'ai du mal à vous oublier ! »

Le trio resta planté derrière lui tandis qu'il ramassait sa veste kaki sans manche sur un banc de bois peint en blanc. L'architecture du zoo de Némée était très particulière. Elle évoquait plus la Grèce antique qu'un quelconque bâtiment moderne. Les chemins de sable blanc étaient protégés par de hautes colonnes corinthiennes immaculées, et les stands dispersés un peu partout dans l'herbe avaient la forme de petites maisons carrées typiques. A l'ombre d'un arbre, le gardien, aux cheveux gris et bedonnant, après avoir remis sa veste, ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau.

« Mais vous, dit-il en pointant du doigt Bucky, vous aviez vos deux bras. »

Bucky plissa les lèvres, retenant un soupir en entendant ses camarades s'esclaffer. Le soleil lui tapait dans le dos, dans l'espace entre le col de son chandail bleu et la racine de ses cheveux qu'il avait fait coupé il y avait peu. Alors qu'il levait son majeur en direction de Sam, Natasha s'avança d'un pas.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle calmement, les mains dans les poches de sa veste crème. Avons-nous fait quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Et comment ! S'extasia le gardien, pas vraiment choqué qu'elle pose ces questions. On était bien content de vous avoir quand le lion a pété les plombs !

\- Le lion, » répéta Sam en levant bien haut un de ses sourcils.

Le gardien leur fit signe de les suivre. Natasha risqua un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que ses deux camarades la talonnaient. Le gardien les guida sur le sentier principal strié par les ombres des colonnes qui les surplombaient. Ils passèrent devant la volière, immense et ronde, tellement brillante qu'elle leur renvoya les rayons du soleil dans la figure, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent tous les trois avec leurs lunettes sur le nez.

Ils contournèrent la volière, Sam s'attardant pour écouter les oiseaux, passèrent devant un enclos déchiqueté où la terre retournait se mêlait à des tâches rouges –du sang ?- avant de se retrouver dans l'aire « savane » du zoo. Le gardien les fit cavalcader sur des chemins sinueux entre des petits tumulus d'herbe sèche, sous des arbres rachitiques aux feuilles drues. Sur les côtés avaient été creusées de grandes fosses d'une taille considérable, où se baladaient les girafes, les zèbres et les rhinocéros.

Le gardien finit par pointer du doigt la colline la plus haute, entourée d'une grande clôture.

« Voilà, c'était là, annonça-t-il. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a eu une brume bizarre et puis, tout à coup, le lion est devenu fou. D'ailleurs, c'est pas le seul. Regardez ça. »

Ce sur quoi il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir, non pas un téléphone portable, mais un appareil photo numérique. A écran.

Les trois super-héros écarquillèrent les yeux. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en 2016, surtout lorsqu'on vivait dans la tour Avengers sponsorisée par Tony Stark –surtout quand on savait que sa tour compensatrice avait quelques bonnes années de retard sur une _certaine_ nation africaine dont il avait banni le nom par craindre de fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'il l'entendrait-, plus personne ne se permettait d'avoir un appareil photo numérique. Tout le monde sauf le gardien du zoo apparemment.

Mais toutes ces considérations devinrent atrocement secondaires quand le gardien leur montra les fameuses photos dont il avait l'air si fier. Natasha et Bucky pâlirent abruptement et Sam posa une main sur sa gorge comme pour vérifier qu'on ne lui avait pas tranché la tête et qu'elle n'allait pas tomber sur le sol incessamment sous peu –et tant pis pour le pléonasme, il était trop secoué pour être correct.

La suite de photographie avait quelque chose d'incroyable. Des animaux devenus complètement fous au milieu d'une foule tellement paniquée qu'elle en était devenue opaque et brouillée sous l'objectif de l'appareil, mettant pratiquement en valeur les pauvres bêtes, victimes d'Odin seul savait quoi, avec, au milieu de tout ça, les quatre Avengers qui, manifestement, tentaient de régler la situation. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Les photos les plus emblématiques montrèrent en effet Steve et Bucky au dos d'un sanglier devenu aussi grand qu'un bus, Sam aux prises avec un taureau blanc titanesque qu'il avait pris par les cornes et qui courait si vite que le Faucon restait maintenu dans les airs, emporté par la bête, et Natasha qui s'était tournée vers l'objectif en levant son pouce, l'autre bras passé autour d'une biche aux sabots dorés qui lui léchait le visage.

« Elle, c'est Cérynie, expliquait le gardien qui connaissait le nom de toutes ses bêtes du bout des doigts. Elle vous a suivi partout après ça. Le sanglier, Erymanthe, s'est évanoui sur vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bucky. Il a écrasé votre bras en métal.

\- Tout s'explique, siffla Bucky en sentant l'espace manquant à sa gauche et en se jurant de manger de la terrine de sanglier en rentrant en guise de représailles.

\- Et le taureau, Minos, repris seulement le gardien en regardant enfin Sam, le pauvre… Heureusement que vous l'aviez aidé, il était aux prises avec les juments de Diomède.

\- Les juments de quoi ? » Répéta Sam.

Quand on s'éloignait du terrain des oiseaux, l'on pouvait dire que Sam n'était plus un spécialiste animalier. Plus du tout. Il était capable de différencier toutes les espèces d'aras et de perroquets mais impossible pour lui de différencier un chat siamois d'un angora. Alors les chevaux, c'était déjà autre chose. Et même s'il se doutait que Natasha et Bucky n'étaient pas des spécialistes des créatures à sabot non plus, leur froncement de sourcil commun lui confirma qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème.

Le gardien soupira et rangea son appareil. Au moins, ils ne pouvaient qu'applaudir son professionnalisme et son sens de la photographie qui lui avait permis d'immortaliser ces éléments –et ils lui étaient encore plus reconnaissants de ne pas avoir envoyé tout ça à CNN ou Fox News pour le moment.

« Les juments de Diomède, répéta-t-il. Une espèce génétiquement modifié, unique au monde.

\- Ah, la modification génétique, persifla Bucky. Ça commence toujours bien, puis après c'est les « sauve-qui-peut » et les hurlements… »

A ces mots, le gardien lui jeta un regard de détresse à classifier dans la famille des proies acculées face à leur mort certaine. Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que vous ne vous souveniez pas de la nuit dernière, » s'étonna le gardien.

Natasha jeta, par-dessus son épaule, un regard cruellement accusateur. Si bien que Bucku se rattrapa du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

« C'est le cas, tenta-t-il, mais, je, j'ai dit ça au hasard ? _Le Monde Perdu_ ? »

Manifestement le pauvre gardien n'avait pas compris la référence. Sam pouffa derrière sa main en bâillon. Lui aussi eut le droit à un regard mauvais.

« Bref, reprenez, soupira Bucky.

\- Les juments sont devenues folles, s'écria le gardien. Elles se sont mises à attaquer Minos avec les dents, à lui arracher la peau et la chair… Elles voulaient le manger ! Vous avez sauvé le taureau, mais après ça, elles se sont échappées de leur enclos et ont commencé à vouloir manger les visiteurs ! »

Cette fois, la mâchoire des trois Avengers tomba. Manifestement, le gardien n'avait pas de photos pour étayer celle-là, mais c'était le signe qu'il avait eu le bon sens de courir pour sa vie et ce n'était pas si mal.

Et ça expliquait les tâches de sang face à l'enclos aperçu plus tôt.

« Enfin, vous avez sauvé la situation, repris le gardien, pas de morts, et presque pas de blessé sauf une jeunette blonde… Grace, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait, quand l'ambulance est arrivée. Elle avait l'air convaincue qu'elle murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux mais c'est une de ces oreilles qui a bien failli finir dans le gosier d'une jument. »

Ne ris pas à cette vanne de bas étage, s'ordonna sauvagement Sam en se pinçant discrètement la joue.

Bordel, la nuit d'hier avait été sauvage.

« Mais ça, c'était avant que le lion aussi ne déraille, repris le gardien. Comme un clou du spectacle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, articula Sam d'une voix fort aiguë tant il essayait de retenir son fou rire.

\- Il a grossi et s'est transformé en espèce de monstre, s'exclama le gardien. Tout le monde courait déjà dans tous les sens, on essayait d'évacuer, et puis tous les quatre, vous lui êtes rentré dedans !

\- Et où est le lion maintenant, » demanda Bucky qui n'avait de cesse de scruter les alentours.

* * *

Natasha jaugea sans parler la peau de lion en parfait état que lui tendait le gardien. Tout le corps, de la queue à la crinière, ou tout du moins la peau et la fourrure qui la recouvrait, était là, comme s'il n'y avait qu'à gonfler la chose pour qu'elle recouvre la forme primaire de l'animal. Sauf que ce n'était que la peau. N'importe qui qui n'était pas sur les euphémismes pouvait dire que la personne qui l'avait dépecé était une experte.

Sam grimaça en ayant un mouvement révulsé de la tête, alors que Bucky regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Natasha sans parler.

« Quand vous l'avez fait tomber dans les pommes, repris le gardien du zoo en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il a dégonflé, comme ça, comme un ballon, en lâchant des litres de brume bleue dans les airs. Quand on est arrivé sur place, il ne restait que la peau. On voulait vous la donner, pour vous remercier et parce qu'elle nous sert à rien, mais votre ami a reçu un message qui disait qu'il devait se rendre chez un certain « Augias », alors vous êtes parti. »

* * *

« Bucky, soupira Sam. C'est glauque. »

Bucky, la tête cachée sous la peau du lion, se servit de sa seule main pour faire remonter la mâchoire qui lui tombait sur le front. Mais plutôt que répondre, il glissa son bras unique dans une des pattes antérieures du lion. Natasha, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, l'appareil photo numérique du gardien dans la main, ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« L'animal s'est dégonflé de l'intérieur, insista Bucky, c'est pas comme si on était des braconniers.

\- C'est pas l'éthique mon problème. Mon problème c'est que c'est la peau d'un animal et ces trucs-là grouillent de germes, soupira Sam en croisant les bras et en levant les yeux au plafond. Enlève cette peau de lion de ta tête.

\- Laisse-moi prendre un selfie d'abord. »

Sam noya son visage dans ses mains, complètement défait mais ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Bucky sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et tâcha de se prendre en photo, marmottant quelque chose à propos de l'envoyer à Kitty. Natasha, dont les doigts pianotaient toujours à toute vitesse sur le clavier, laissa un sourire sarcastique fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Это поражает меня что он не убивал вас все же, чтобы вызывать его аналогично , persiffla-t-elle.

\- Он оценивает меня слишком много »*

Natasha roula des yeux à son tour, se pencha pour jeter l'appareil dans la boite à gants, alors que Sam secouait la tête. Il détestait vraiment quand ces deux-là commençaient à parler russe autour de lui sans raison apparente. Romanoff finit seulement par claquer des doigts, attirant à tous les deux leur attention.

« Je crois que je l'ai, annonça-t-elle. Garage Augias, dans le New Jersey.

\- Qu'est-ce que Steve serait parti faire dans le New Jersey, s'étrangla Bucky.

\- Et pas de réponse pour le lion, préféra dire Sam, non, je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre qu'un lion devienne mutant avant de se dégonfler ? Personne ne veut en savoir plus ? ni même pour tous les autres qui ont commencé à péter les plombs ? Et les juments génétiquement modifiées, ça fait peur à personne ?

\- J'ai envoyé les données à Tony, répondit Natasha en fermant le clapet de son ordinateur. Il nous dira s'il trouve quelque chose à ce sujet, en attendant, allons voir ce garage.

\- Hey, insista Bucky, à l'arrière. Le New Jersey !

\- La ferme Barnes, soupira Sam.

\- La ferme toi-même. »

* * *

Natasha se gara devant la devanture des « Ecuries Augias, spécialistes des voitures de course » en fin d'après-midi. C'était un garage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple : planté au milieu d'une zone industrielle, face à une station essence, avec une grande enseigne reconnaissable et visible depuis le rond-point le plus proche, et un gigantesque parking, parqué entre une boutique de vêtements et un grossiste alimentaire.

Toute une ligne de superbes Formules 1 était garée comme autant de gardes motorisés devant les grandes portes vitrées, et le trio ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'envie. Ils passèrent les voitures pour aller se planter devant les portes automatiques, qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, signes que les lieux étaient ouverts.

L'intérieur était rutilant, tout de carrelage gris, avec, encore une fois, une infinité de voiture, des hordes d'outils sur tout un pan de mur, et grand bureau chromé. Toutefois, les lieux avaient beau être propres, ou en tout cas, avoir l'air propre, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de Natasha sembla se froisser le premier, elle plissa le nez et les yeux, alors que Bucky, qui prenait une grande inspiration, changeait brusquement de couleur. Sam plaqua soudainement sa main devant son nez et se mit à tousser.

« Mais, mais, s'étrangla-t-il, mais ça pue ! »

Les deux russophones ne purent qu'hocher la tête, ayant chacun retenu leur respiration. La porte arrière du garage s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme maigre et âgé, habillé tout en blanc, à l'exception de sa paire de santiag noires. En les voyants de loin, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« Tiens ! Monsieur Barnes ! »

Bucky fronça subitement les sourcils alors que les deux paires d'yeux de Sam et Natasha se posaient sur lui. Il se renfrogna :

« On se connaît, » argua-t-il.

Le propriétaire des lieux, qu'ils eurent tôt fait d'identifier comme le fameux Augias, eut soudain l'air de nager en pleine confusion, si bien que Natasha usa de sa diplomatie naturelle pour lui exposer le fond du problème, en particulier leur perte de mémoire. Le visage du garagiste s'éclaira, et il s'intéressa de nouveau à Bucky avec ces nouvelles données en main.

« Vous étiez avec monsieur Rogers hier, annonça-t-il. Il avait promis de venir m'aider à nettoyer mon garage.

\- Vous aider à nettoyer, répéta Sam, abasourdi.

\- Ça m'étonne pas, morigéna Bucky. Ça pue le phoque là-dedans.

\- Dit celui qui porte une peau de lion sur les épaules, » s'amusa Augias.

L'expression de Bucky s'effrita si rapidement que Sam, à côté de lui, ne retint pas un furieux éclat de rire, ignorant glorieusement les yeux assassins de Bucky. Natasha eut un sourire en coin, mais croisa les bras.

« Sérieusement, il voulait juste …. Vous aider à nettoyer, insista-t-il.

\- Oui, répéta Augias, mais si je puis me permettre, ça ne sentait pas comme ça hier. Enfin, pas avant une certaine heure.

\- Et vous savez d'où vient cette odeur, s'enquit la rousse.

\- De l'arrière, répondit Augias. Venez. »

Ils consentirent à le suivre sans trop poser de question. A ce stade, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si ce garagiste un peu loufoque leur disait la vérité mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de le suivre de toute façon. Et puis, toute cette histoire de nettoyage n'était qu'à moitié surprenante. Quand on connaissait Steve, ce genre d'acte stupidement altruiste ne surprenait plus. Ils l'avaient une fois surpris en train de balayer les gravats avec l'équipe du « Damage Control » après un combat particulièrement chaotique en Virginie.

Toutefois, en arrivant à l'arrière du garage, ils ne tardèrent pas à regretter leur décision. Bucky l'exprima, comme toujours, avec ses mots à lui :

« J'aurais pas dû mettre mes chaussures neuves. »

Sam et Natasha restèrent pantois. Ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans un lieu aussi sale et pourtant, ils avaient fait les marécages des Terres Sauvages. Le sol était couvert d'un mélange d'huile, d'essence et de goudron qui avait fini par former une couche supplémentaire sur le béton. Bucky leva les pieds, et un filet d'huile noirâtre resta accroché à sa semelle. Aussi affreux que le Symbiote qui avait attaqué Peter Parker quelques semaines plus tôt. Il déglutit et fit la grimace, alors que Sam accusait Augias du regard.

« Ça aussi, c'était pas là hier, grogna-t-il.

\- Non. »

Natasha eut, cette fois, un léger doute quant à la sincérité de leur hôte, mais ne le fit pas savoir. Augias les dirigea jusqu'au lavabo qui se trouvait en compagnie de tout un tas de seau et de vieux outils délaissés et crasseux. Sam détourna le regard et laissa sortir sa langue et Bucky leva les yeux au plafond tant il ne pouvait supporter la vue d'autant de saleté. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie : attraper le produit ménager le plus cher et le plus puissant du marché et tout laver sur fond de « She's a Maniac ».

« Tout ça s'est écoulé d'ici, dit Augias. D'ordinaire, c'est une espèce de liquide noir qui s'en vient et se répand partout…

\- D'ordinaire, répéta Sam, donc vous avouez que bien avant-hier, c'était déjà comme ça. »

Augias, au pied du mur, fit la moue sous sa moustache.

« Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé le Capitaine Rogers. Mais hier, c'était différent. C'est une fumée qui s'est pointé.

\- Une fumée, répéta Natasha, soudain alerte. De quelle couleur ?

\- Bleue, leur dit Augias.

\- Comme le zoo à New-York, » nota Bucky.

Natasha hocha la tête, alors que Sam commençait à chercher son air.

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient rien pour Augias pour l'instant. Et surtout pas l'aider à nettoyer. Quelque chose clochait dans le garage de cet homme, c'était l'évidence même, mais il n'était que deuxième sur leur liste de priorité. Steve était le premier. Et manifestement, cette étrange brume bleue et Steve entretenaient un lien. Ou en tout cas, ils avaient souvent tendance à se retrouver au même endroit au même moment. Et Natasha n'était pas de celles qui croyaient aux coïncidences.

Elle prit son portable et appela Tony pour savoir où en étaient ses recherches sur la brume mais le pauvre époux éploré était aussi perdu qu'un chaperon rouge dans une forêt. La russe raccrocha sans plus d'information qu'au départ.

« Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons d'infortune. Steve se pointe au zoo avec nous, et un lion devient fou et se désagrège. Et quelques temps plus tard, une brume semblable fait irruption dans un garage qu'il était censé visiter.

\- Un garage qui semble déjà sujet à des attaques de poltergeist poisseux si son propriétaire est vraiment pas un gros crasseux, » compléta Bucky.

Natasha pencha la tête sur le côté, plutôt d'accord, et même Sam se permit un lever de sourcil. Leurs chaussures sentaient encore.

« Vous trois, amorça alors une voix. Reculez. Vous avez déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts. »

Le trio interpellé fit brusquement demi-tour, pour lever la tête sur le toit du garage. Une silhouette se découpait dans la lumière, auréolée par la sphère solaire. Natasha mit sa main en visière, même si elle avait déjà reconnu cette silhouette. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Mais le cri commun poussé par Sam et Bucky la conforta dans cette constatation. C'était…

« Daredevil ! » S'écrièrent le soldat et l'homme volant.

Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que son nom pour se manifester, le justicier en combinaison rouge fit un salto avant, se jetant dans le vide et parcourant comme un plongeur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sol, avant d'atterrir souplement devant eux. Le Diable d'Hell's Kitchen releva la tête, la mine sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous revenez faire ici, argua-t-il.

\- C'est drôle, répondit Bucky, c'est justement la question qu'on se pose.

\- On a aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier, dit Natasha. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Steve a disparu, et qu'une étrange brume bleue semble impliquée là-dedans.

\- Oui, voilà le problème, rétorqua Daredevil. Ou que vous alliez, vous semblez attirer cette brume.

\- Et tu sais quelque chose qu'on sait pas dessus, siffla Sam, plutôt méfiant.

\- Elle ressemble à une formule élaborée par un scientifique qui travaillait pour le Caïd dans ses jeunes années, dit le justicier, d'où mon intérêt. Elle provoquerait des pertes de mémoires plus ou moins importantes en fonction du temps d'exposition. »

Ce qui expliquerait, certainement, sans doute, leur perte de mémoire momentanée. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que se dirent Bucky, Natasha et Sam, sans piper mot. La présence de Daredevil avait tendance à refroidir l'ambiance malgré son affiliation aux flammes de l'enfer.

« Qu'est devenu le scientifique qui l'a mis au point, s'étonna pourtant Natasha, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Là réside tout le problème, rétorqua Daredevil. Personne ne le sait. »

Il tourna la tête en direction de Natasha, qui plissa les lèvres, avant de détourner le regard. Sa chevelure décrivit un léger mouvement et vint caresser sa joue. Aux oreilles du justicier aveugle, cela ressemblait au bruissement de draps de soie. Natasha croisa les bras, et laissa échapper un sourire.

« Retournez dans la voiture, dit-elle à l'intention de Sam et Bucky. J'arrive. »

Bien que surpris, étonnamment pour elle, les deux meilleurs amis de Steve n'eurent aucun mal à obtempérer. Elle les suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux refermés les portières. Les bras croisés, elle les surveilla discrètement, mais heureusement pour elle, il leur fallut peu de temps pour se mettre à se chamailler et à l'oublier. Elle tourna donc de nouveau la tête vers Daredevil. Ou Matt Murdock. Même si elle était certainement la seule à le savoir.

« Rassure-moi, dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas en train de me suivre ?

\- Je suis sur la piste de cette brume autant que toi, dit le démon écarlate.

\- Je ne suis pas sur la piste de cette brume, insista Natasha. Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

\- Des témoins ont vu de la brume bleue s'échapper de ce garage, après sa première apparition au Zoo de Némée, répondit Daredevil, la voix autrement neutre. Je ne savais pas que tu serais sur les lieux au même moment. Mais j'ai entendu tes battements de cœur, et je te sens nerveuse. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Arrête de fureter les battements de mon cœur, d'accord ? Dit Natasha qui n'arrivait pourtant plus à l'empêcher de s'emballer. J'ai perdu la mémoire et j'ai perdu mon ami, qui ça ne rendrait pas nerveuse ?

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu fais attention.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille, je sais me débrouiller.

\- Je le sais, soupira Matt.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, » insista Natasha.

Pendant quelques instants, Daredevil sembla hésitant –un trait de caractère que Natasha ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Elle sut qu'il l'étudiait, comme pour voir si sa question était sérieuse, avant qu'il ne demande :

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de la nuit d'hier ?

\- Pas vraiment, » admit la Veuve Noire qui se mit à craindre le pire.

Matt soupira doucement, avant que Natasha ne remarque qu'il tentait de restreindre une expression faciale. Un sourire. Et non seulement c'était un sourire, mais en plus, c'était un sourire moqueur. Son cas était donc sérieux. Parce que c'était un type avec des cornes sur la tête qui osait se payer sa tronche. Elle devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de grave.

« Essaye de te renseigner sur la ferme de Géryon, » se contenta de lui dire le démon d'Hell's Kitchen.

Et il craqua. Ou plutôt, pouffa, tout simplement. Ce qui confirma la pensée de Natasha. Il était vraiment en train de se payer sa tête. Celle-ci plissa les yeux, soudain alertée, et se demanda si elle devait se renseigner à ce sujet devant lui, ou devant Sam et Bucky. Certainement ces deux derniers, parce qu'ils devaient certainement être impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru –mais tout de même, c'était son honneur qui était en train de se jouer.

\- Fais attention à toi, » insista malgré tout Daredevil qui avait effacé toute trace de moquerie de son visage pour n'y laisser qu'une inquiétude sincère.

Sans même un regard en arrière, elle rompit la distance qui la séparait du justicier, posa sa main sur sa nuque pour le faire s'approcher, et, doucement, l'embrassa dans le coin des lèvres. Et même sans sens développés, elle put entendre le cœur de Matt accélérer. Son sourire s'agrandit, mais à cet instant précis, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

« Je t'appelle, » murmura-t-elle.

Ce sur quoi elle se détourna, prit son téléphone, pour voir le nom de Tony s'afficher. Décrochant, elle fit toutefois volteface.

« Et pour le suc noir, chez Augias. Tu sais d'où ça vient ?

\- Ça arrive au propriétaire d'avoir les égouts qui remontent, n'écoutez pas s'il vous fait croire que c'est un phénomène paranormal. Tout ce qui est paranormal ici, c'est son hygiène. »

Natasha ricana, le remercia, avant de prendre enfin le téléphone et le plaquer sur son oreille. Elle s'en retourna vers la voiture, la démarche assurée, et aperçut, à travers les vitres, les visages de Sam et Bucky, qui hochaient tous les deux la tête en signe d'approbation, des sourires taquins et complices sur les lèvres. Elle roula des yeux.

« Oui, Tony ? »

Elle eut raccroché avant même de retourner à l'intérieur du véhicule. En refermant la portière, elle s'efforça d'ignorer les regards de ses deux camarades qui, comme deux adolescents pré-pubères, attendaient les détails croustillants. Elle jeta un regard en direction du garage, mais Daredevil n'était plus visible à l'horizon.

« On a une destination, annonça-t-elle en mettant sa ceinture. Tony a réussi à identifier le lieu d'origine de la brume ou en tout cas, sa première occurrence.

\- Et où est-ce que c'est, dit un Sam tout sourire qui, manifestement, la laissait jouer le jeu de la distraction mais qui ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

\- Au lac _Stymphale_ , répondit l'espionne en faisant tourner la clé dans le contact.

\- Jamais entendu parler, grogna Bucky, encore parqué à l'arrière.

\- T'inquiète pas, moi non plus, » soupira sa camarade en lui jetant un regard rapide dans le rétroviseur.

* * *

Au cours du trajet, alors que Bucky et Sam se disputaient à propos des coordonnées du GPS, Natasha reprit son ordinateur portable et tenta de voir ce qui avait tant « tracassé » Matt au sujet du fameux Géryon. Elle n'eut qu'à chercher un peu sur la page Facebook du malheureux gars –un fermier, manifestement-, qui avait pris des photographies des Avengers –par cette appellation, comprendre elle, Sam et Bucky-, en train de libérer tout un troupeau de bœufs de leur enclos, et de les faire courir sur la route. Natasha put clairement se voir, les bras écartés comme la reine du monde, sur les cornes d'un des animaux à la tête du troupeau, tandis que Bucky sifflait derrière, le bon cow-boy, et que Sam volait au-dessus d'eux. Pas étonnant que cette page Facebook soit dédiée à la plainte implicite de ce pauvre fermier contre les Avengers.

C'était officiel, la nuit précédente avait été affreuse.

Natasha écrasa son front sur le petit clavier de son ordinateur avant d'oser à nouveau regarder la réalité en face. Deux choses l'une. La première, c'était qu'à en juger par l'éclairage, l'aube n'allait pas tarder. La seconde, c'était que Steve n'était sur aucune des photos. Et à en juger par les horaires de l'attaque du zoo, puis de la visite chez Augias, il avait dû s'écouler peu de temps entre leur départ et cette… libération impromptue. Donc Steve avait disparu il y avait peu de temps, ou ces évènements étaient simultanés à sa disparition. En troisième, le lac qui se trouvait en toile de fond, sur certaines photos. Et la brume bleue qui se mêlait à la fumée soulevée par l'attroupement précipité des bovins.

Oui, la nuit précédente avait vraiment été sauvage.

Mais ça n'avait pas été par hasard.

* * *

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à atteindre le fameux lac Stymphale. Comme Natasha l'avait compris en regardant les photos sur la page Facebook du fermier, celui-ci était à une très courte distance du domaine dévastée –même si Bucky et Sam ne comprirent pas le chaos qu'il y avait sur la route et firent une sacré tête quand Natasha leur expliqua une de leur bévue les plus récentes.

Mais c'était certainement tout ce qu'il y avait à en dire. Parce que, du peu qu'ils en voyaient, il n'y avait strictement rien à en tirer. Le lac se trouvait dans un recoin encore plus perdu et désolé que la ferme des Barton, et quand on savait qu'il fallait une heure en quinjet pour y arriver, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Le paysage avait quelque chose de reposant, c'était certain, des hectares d'herbe fraîchement coupée, le lac, la petite ferme du fermier outragé à une bonne distance au fond, quelques arbres, de beaux oiseaux au plumage d'airain.

Non, une minute.

Sam, qui admirait le paysage en tournant sur lui-même, fit un arrêt sur image, avant de rembobiner vers les oiseaux. Ils étaient trois, juchés sur une branche, à le regarder avec d'immenses yeux verts et globuleux, dodelinant de la tête. La couleur de leur plume et leur brillance qui évoquaient du bronze n'allèrent pas pour rassurer Sam. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout cette espèce d'oiseau. Il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait, et pourtant, il connaissait par cœur les 142 espèces de _cuculidae_ dans le monde. Alors, on allait pas la lui faire à lui.

Il donna un léger coup de coude à la silhouette la plus proche de lui, Natasha, qui se tourna la tête avant de suivre son regard. Elle plissa les yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul en avisant les trois bestioles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. La seconde suivante, les trois oiseaux paillèrent en même temps dans leur direction, avant de fuser vers eux à une vitesse effroyable, toutes plumes dehors, et ils eurent à peine le temps de placer leur bras devant leurs yeux pour se préparer à parer le choc tout en réalisant à quel point _ces bestioles étaient gigantesques mais qu'est-ce que_ … Et la foudre tomba.

Sam, Natasha et Bucky s'envolèrent sous la violence du choc, un éclair de lumière frappant la terre juste devant eux, emportant tous les oiseaux au passage qui se désagrégèrent quasi-instantanément. Natasha s'écrasa contre l'arbre le plus proche et atterrit au sol, se couvrant la tête face à la nouvelle flopée d'oiseaux qui intervenait, Bucky roula proprement dans l'herbe jusqu'à heurter un rocher, et Sam fit un vol-plané dans les airs avant de rebondir dans l'herbe et de retomber sur le ventre.

Ce fut encore une cacophonie de cris de volatiles, un chaos de plumes qui s'envolaient dans les airs, un orchestre digne du plus enflammé des pandémoniums dont le point d'orgue fut le nouvel éclair qui s'abattit sur les lieux, suivi d'un ultime cri d'agonie des oiseaux. La lumière envahit l'espace, inondant arbres et sol, dégageant les yeux et nimbant toute la surface du lac, avant que tout ne s'efface.

La lumière, le bruit, tout finit par se diluer dans les airs. Lentement, et en même temps qu'ils recouvraient leurs sens, les trois Avengers tentèrent de retrouver leurs esprits. Natasha fut la première à lever la tête, prête à attaquer, mais sa bouche resta ouverte face à la vision qui les attendait tous les trois.

« Thor ? » Fit-elle.

La déesse du tonnerre au masque d'argent se dressait devant eux, flottant dans les airs, sa cape emportée par un vent imaginaire, marteau en main et couronnée d'éclair, cheveux gonflés et agités d'électricité statique. Ce sur quoi elle se posa au sol, ses pieds se glissant entre les brins d'herbe, et les vents se calmèrent enfin, tandis que les trois Avengers mis en déroute par quelques créatures à plumes se relevaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, avec le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait.

« _On dirait que vous provoquez le chaos partout où vous allez, Avengers_ , soupira Thor.

\- C'est dingue ça, fit Bucky, partout où on va, quelqu'un a quelque chose à nous dire, je m'en sentirais presque flatté.

_\- Il n'y a pas de quoi,_ rétorqua la Déesse du Tonnerre en le désignant de son marteau. _Depuis votre escapade hier trop de choses étranges se produisent. Des animaux deviennent fous, une brume bleue aux propriétés inconnues se répand dans toute la région, et la rumeur dit que même le Captain Rogers a disparu._ »

Se disant elle cessa son blâme, abaissa son marteau, et ses immenses yeux entièrement noirs contemplèrent Bucky d'un air aporétique.

« _Pourquoi es-tu si ridiculement vêtu_? »

Sam perdit littéralement ses moyens et éclata tout bonnement de rire alors que Natasha pouffait face à la mine déconfite de Bucky qui baissa les bras –ou plutôt le bras-, toujours recouvert de sa peau de lion, lâchant un soupir à fendre la terre en deux.

« C'est quelqu'un vêtu d'une cape et d'un plastron qui veut me parler de mon accoutrement, marmotta Bucky. Sérieusement ?

_\- Ta répartie est de bonne guerre, soldat,_ rétorqua Thor (par-dessus son épaule, Sam et Natasha s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « est-ce que la déesse du tonnerre vient de faire un jeu de mot ? ») _, cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là._

\- Pourquoi alors, répliqua Natasha. Même si on vous est bien reconnaissant de nous avoir sauvé de ces oiseaux démo…

_\- A cause de vous_! » S'exclama Thor en désignant cette fois la Veuve de son marteau.

Natasha leva immédiatement les mains, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'était pas dans sa nature de se figer ainsi face à un autre prédateur, mais il fallait être honnête, Mjolnir outrepassait fortement la Morsure de la Veuve dans la chaîne alimentaire.

« _Votre ceinture_ , » ordonna Thor.

Interloquée, Natasha baissa les yeux vers ladite ceinture. C'était une ceinture de cuir noir ouvragée, couverte de motifs évoquant un bouclier, et décorée de nombreuses boucles dorées et autres petits anneaux de même matière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma ceinture, » s'étonna-t-elle.

Mais son sens de l'observation répondit à sa place : cette ceinture n'était pas à elle. Comme tout le monde Natasha avait une connaissance assez absolue de sa garde-robe et cette ceinture ne lui appartenait pas, elle en était certaine.

« _Dans votre folie vengeresse vous l'avez dérobé à Hippolyte, Reine des Amazones,_ rétorqua Thor _, qui m'enjoint de la lui retourner. Et croyez-moi, vous préférez que ce soit moi plutôt qu'elle_. »

Bizarrement, Natasha n'avait pas trop de mal à la croire. De toute façon, n'ayant aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente, elle ne voyait pas là matière à protester si bien que sereinement, elle défit la boucle de la ceinture et la tendit à la Déesse du Tonnerre sans faire d'histoire, chose qui sembla ravir cette dernière qui n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur à l'affrontement malgré son entrée pour le moins tonnante. Sam lui, de son côté, avait tâché de se faire tout petit. Bucky et Natasha avaient tous les deux eut des soucis à cause de leur tenue vestimentaire, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver aux prises avec la _Fashion Police_ d'Asgard.

D'autant plus qu'il était plus ou moins préoccupé par une des plumes qu'il venait de ramasser. Ce n'était qu'une simple plume certes, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, son poids. L'expression « léger comme une plume » n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entrer en vigueur avec celle-là. Vinrent ensuite l'aspect, métallisé et brillant, ainsi que la couleur, d'un roux clair. En passant son doigt dessus, Sam comprit. C'était réellement une plume de _métal_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais fut interrompu avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait voulu parler :

« _Quant à vous, Samuel Wilson, »_ amorça Thor.

Ça y est, se dit Sam en levant la tête, je suis mort. Thor se dirigeait vers lui à grandes enjambées, le poing serré, l'autre main fermement accrochée à Mjolnir. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, elle tendit le bras et sa main petite mais puissante se posa sur le cou musclé de Sam, le rapprochant d'elle et la seconde suivante, ses lèvres peintes de noir se posaient sur celle de l'homme volant.

En toile de fond, Natasha et Bucky ouvrirent grand la bouche, incapable de garder leur masque russe et stoïque encore plus longtemps, alors que Sam ouvrait grand les yeux, sans pour autant se détacher de la poigne de la déesse. Au contraire ses deux comparses purent le voir, après un sursaut d'hésitation, poser ses mains sur les hanches de Thor, qui lâcha Mjolnir pour poser sa main sur la joue du Faucon, et approfondir leur échange alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

La plume qu'il avait entre les doigts tomba à leurs pieds, juste à côté du marteau.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et seules leurs lèvres restèrent en contact, cependant quand Thor lâcha Sam, le souffle lui manquait clairement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et contempla la déesse comme s'il craignait qu'elle soit une vision qui disparaîtrait au prochain claquement de doigt, alors que celle-ci lui souriait.

« _J'espère que nous aurions l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt._

\- Quand vous voulez, » dit Sam à mi-voix, encore totalement subjugué.

Le sourire de Thor s'agrandit et elle ouvrit la paume, Mjolnir lévitant rapidement jusqu'à elle. Et à peine eut-elle le marteau en main qu'elle s'envola aussitôt, les faisant reculer par l'onde de choc provoquée, et les laissant à leur sort. Une minute entière plus tard, Sam regardait toujours le ciel.

« Sam, s'impatienta Bucky, une main sur la hanche, t'as un truc qui pend au bout de ton nez. »

Arraché à ses pensées, Sam baissa subitement la tête et la secoua comme pour chasser des parasites, alors que Bucky se fendait d'un grand sourire moqueur et que Natasha ricanait. Sam croisa les bras, gonflant les joues.

« Alors comme ça quelqu'un a un ticket avec la nouvelle déesse en ville, remarqua Natasha en sortant de nouveau son portable de sa poche.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Allez Sam, repris Bucky, dis-nous tout. Est-ce que tu faiblis sur les Thor en général ou est-ce que celle-là est particulière ?

\- Je pense que je pourrais répondre à cette question si je savais ce qui s'était passé hier soir et pourquoi elle m'a embrassé, monsieur « je suis un homme à femme depuis les années quarante mais me réveiller dans les années deux milles m'a aussi fait me réveiller dans le lit d'autres hommes », siffla Sam à toute vitesse.

\- Oh ça, c'est bas, rétorqua ledit homme à femmes.

\- Je me demande qui a tiré la tête la plus drôle entre toi et lui, insista Sam. D'ailleurs, qui c'était ?

\- Je refuse de répondre à cette question.

\- Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir quand est-ce que j'ai eu le temps de voler la ceinture de la Reine des Amazones, » répliqua Natasha en continuant de pianoter sur son téléphone, une main sur la hanche.

Il lui fallut de nouveau analyser toutes les photos pour comprendre le cheminement de cette catastrophe. D'abord le zoo –elle n'avait pas la fameuse ceinture-, puis Augias –toujours pas de ceinture-, le gros blanc jusqu'au scandale avec le troupeau de bœufs –toujours pas de ceinture-, mais au réveil, elle l'avait déjà, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de se changer pour partir à la recherche de Steve.

Donc, le vol de la ceinture devait remonter entre le matin et leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Soupirant encore, elle composa le numéro de Tony alors que Bucky et Sam reprenaient une petite exploration des alentours, et faisaient encore état des plumes métalliques.

« _Ah oui, cette affaire d'Amazone_ , soupira Tony à l'autre bout du fil qui avait visiblement écumé le web pour retrouver tout ça. _Hippolyte se trouvait au même étage que vous dans votre hôtel –le_ Cappadoce _-, vous vous êtes croisés, il y a eu conflit d'intérêt, et aux termes de la bataille, elle est partie, sans se rendre compte que tu lui avais pris sa ceinture. Dans les grandes lignes en tout cas, c'est ça._

\- Rien qui nous mènerait sur la piste de Steve, donc, soupira Natasha. Et pour la brume ? T'as rien d'autre que ce lac ?

\- _Rien du tout_ , » insista Tony.

Après encore quelques échanges, Natasha, quelque peu agacée, raccrocha. Autant dire que la piste s'arrêtait ici. Elle remit son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon cigarette et scruta les alentours, se mettant à faire les cents pas dans l'herbe grasse alors que Sam et Bucky se crêpaient le chignon à propos de leurs relations amoureuses ou elle ne savait quoi –des histoires de garçon, somme toute. La rouquine gambada jusqu'au bord du lac, d'un bleu intense. Peut-être même trop intense. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'accroupi près de la rive, toute bordée de cailloux noirs, gris et blancs. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts dessus, avant de se pencher vers le lac, et de contempler sa surface.

« Depuis quand ce lac est là, » s'enquit-elle à voix haute.

Elle ne prétendait pas connaître tous les lacs d'Amérique, mais sérieusement, s'il y avait eu, sur le territoire, un lac appelé le lac Stymphale, elle en aurait entendu parler. Natasha pianota sur son portable quelques instants, mais il n'y avait rien, même dans la base de données du SHIELD. Cette chose n'existait pas. Ou alors, son existence était secrète, et si elle ne l'était pas, elle était au moins assez récente pour ne pas avoir été découverte.

La Veuve Noire plissa les lèvres, commençant à réfléchir de plus en plus à la seule solution qui se profilait à ses yeux.

« Ce lac est la source de la brume bleue. »

Et presque aussitôt, le Faucon et le Soldat de l'Hiver arrêtèrent de se disputer comme des chiffonniers à propos de qui avait le style vestimentaire le plus appréciable au vingt-et-unième siècle pour la regarder, confus. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, bien qu'elle ne se tournât pas vers eux, les entendant simplement arriver. Leurs reflets ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à leur tour à la surface de l'eau.

« Hors de question, » dirent-ils en chœur.

Excédée, Natasha se tourna vers eux, mais ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'éléments pour plonger de toutes les façons, elle devait bien l'admettre. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, elle se releva après un grognement. Ils ne connaissaient pas la profondeur du lac, et même si tous les trois étaient bons nageurs, ils n'étaient pas équipés pour une telle exploration et n'avaient pas les super-pouvoirs d'Aquaman pour s'en sortir sur ce coup-là.

« Attendez, » ordonna-t-elle cependant en levant la main.

Les pauvres n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur commun accord, mais elle était trop habituée à leur bruit de fond pour se rendre compte que pour une fois, ils avaient tous les deux leur clapet fermé.

« Et si c'était pas la source, disait-elle en extirpant à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche. Si c'était… Le canal d'évacuation ? »

Sam et Bucky la regardèrent sans comprendre, l'expression neutre, se permettant d'échanger une œillade alors qu'avec son appareil à clapet, la Veuve Noire sondait les lieux, comme toujours autrement sérieuse. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite maison fermière au loin. La maison de Géryon. Le pauvre fermier qui se plaignait que les Avengers avaient libérés ses vaches et saccagés ses enclos.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

* * *

La maison était petite et simple, aux murs blancs et au toit brun clair, avec quelques poutres pour soutenir l'étage sur le perron de bois, qui séparait la porte d'entrée du pré. Sam, Bucky et Natasha avaient parcouru avec absence les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient le lac de la maison, au milieu du champ dévasté et de l'herbe retournée, les oiseaux chantant leurs chants habituels et joyeux – toujours ces étranges créatures aux plumes métalliques-, avant d'arriver devant la porte.

Avec toute la politesse du monde, ils frappèrent, mais face au manque de réponse, Natasha se contenta de crocheter la serrure, et ils entrèrent. La maison était vide, plongée dans le noir. La porte d'entrée menait à un petit couloir, des escaliers couraient sur le mur de gauche, celui de droite étant transpercé de deux portes, avec une autre au fond. Une quatrième porte se trouvait également sous l'escalier.

« Harry Potter, siffla Bucky, c'est toi ? »

Natasha et Sam se tournèrent vers lui et d'un même mouvement, sifflèrent dans sa direction en posant leurs index sur leurs lèvres. Barnes, les yeux ronds, leva la main, portait personnifié de l'innocence. Natasha secoua la tête et fut la première à entrer dans la maison, le bruit de ses talons résonnant sur le parquet alors qu'elle approchait son oreille de la porte sous l'escalier. Il ne lui fallut encore une fois qu'une poignée de secondes pour la crocheter, et elle l'ouvrit doucement, utilisant son portable pour envoyer de la lumière de l'autre côté.

La porte donnait sur un escalier en granit qui s'enfonçait dans le noir, noir d'où venait des bruits métalliques. La Veuve Noire haussa un sourcil et se décida presque immédiatement à descendre, suivie de ses deux camarades.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher dans une cave, étonnamment haute de plafond, et éclairée au néon. Natasha referma son portable alors que Sam observait les alentours, et que Bucky ouvrait grand la bouche, plutôt impressionné. La cave était toute remplie de matériel scientifique de pointe, et de nombreux tuyaux de verre circulaient un peu partout, nombre d'entre eux servant de canal à un liquide bleuâtre et phosphorescent.

« Ça alors, c'est …

\- Eh ! S'exclama une voix. Salut vous trois ! »

La seconde suivante, l'intégralité du trio avait sorti les pistolets et était prêt à tirer dans le tas. Pour ne pas dire que, soumis à un stress trop intense dissimulé par leur état de contemplation, ils se mirent à tirer en tous sens, sans regarder, en se contentant de pousser des cris de peur.

Steve Rogers, assis sur un plan de travail, mangeant des cookies, les regardait d'un air complètement défait. Tous les impacts de balles se retrouvaient sur le mur, derrière lui. Une joue ronde, il contempla ses camarades d'un air circonspect jusqu'à ce que tous les trois, haletants et les yeux ronds, ne recouvrent pleinement leurs esprits.

« Steve ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Captain America hocha simplement la tête, manifestement content de voir que malgré leur fatigue et folie apparente, ses trois camarades avaient réussis à le reconnaître. Il leur offrit aussi un petit sourire et les salua de la main qui tenait le cookie.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, » demanda immédiatement Bucky qui semblait prêt à sauter au plafond.

Steve, encore une fois sensiblement incrédule, hocha simplement la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, » ajouta Sam.

Sans répondre oralement, Steve leva la jambe. Une menotte se trouvait à son pied, une autre sur la main qui ne tenait pas le cookie. Natasha s'approcha, interloquée, prête à le défaire de ses entraves mais Steve l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de la main.

« Eh, eh, l'arrêta-t-il, ça va aller. Géryon a laissé un mot pour vous.

\- Un mot ? Répéta Natasha.

\- Temps mort ! Temps mort ! S'exclama alors Bucky. Il faut que je me concentre ! »

Sam le pointa du doigt, comme pour l'approuver totalement. Bucky passa sa main sur sa tempe.

« T'as conscience qu'on a passé la journée à te chercher ? S'étrangla Bucky. Qu'on s'est réveillé avec un gros trou noir quant aux évènements de la veille, que Tony Stark est fou d'inquiétude et veut probablement nous tuer, et toi, tu restes là, assis sur son patriotique céans, à manger des cookies à… Ils sont au chocolat ?

\- Bucky non, tenta Sam.

\- Bucky oui. »

Steve, incrédule, hocha la tête. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, secouant la tête, décidant de ne pas réfléchir davantage, traversa la distance qui le séparait du plateau de cookies, en prit un, et mordit dedans.

« C'est délicieux, constata-t-il alors que Steve opinait, manifestement ravi. Qui les a faits ?

\- Géryon.

\- C'est lui qui t'a enlevé, soutint Natasha.

\- Il ne m'a pas vraiment enlevé, dit alors Steve en repoussant les miettes qui s'entassaient dans un coin de sa bouche. En fait, après avoir saccagé son enclos, et libéré ses vaches, vous m'avez purement et simplement laissé tomber sur le rebord de la route et êtes retournés à l'hôtel sans moi. Il m'a ramassé et a décidé de me prendre en otage parce qu'il savait que ça vous ferait revenir. Au fait Buck, ton bras est là. »

Ce sur quoi il pointa du doigt le fameux bras sur le plan de travail qui soutenait un gigantesque aquarium. Le bras métallique se retrouvait au fond, grignoté par les poissons rouges et les combattants. Bucky pâlit soudainement et avala son reste de cookie avant de courir retrouver son bien, au fond de l'eau, s'attirant quelques regards indignés des poissons mais il n'était pas à ça près.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, s'écria-t-il.

\- C'est pas lui qui a fait ça, c'est moi, marmotta Steve.

\- Quoi ? » S'étrangla Bucky.

Steve prit le temps de finir son cookie avant de reprendre :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis tombé du dos d'une vache, et tous les trois, vous êtes parti et m'avez planté là. Vous avez passé la journée à me chercher ? Parfait, parce que vous l'avez bien mérité. »

Bucky d'un côté, Sam et Natasha de l'autre, aucun n'osa parler, les yeux ronds et le visage défait, complètement stupéfaits parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Steve de son côté, repris patiemment un cookie et l'enfourna sans plus rien commenter.

« Attends, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier, tenta Sam en levant la main.

\- Vaguement, rétorqua Steve. Je me souviens qu'après l'attaque au zoo, je suis allé dans un garage avec Bucky pendant que toi et Nat commenciez à enquêter sur la brume bleue. Une fois que ça a été fait, on s'est retrouvé, et notre enquête nous a emmenés ici. Les souvenirs à partir d'ici sont un peu flous – apparemment, la brume nous as un peu fait perdre la tête.

\- On a carrément perdu la _mémoire_ , ragea Bucky qui essayait de remettre son bras en place, et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça !

\- Dans tous les cas, rétorqua Steve, je me souviens bien du moment où je suis tombé du dos de la vache et où vous êtes parti. »

Ils restèrent encore une fois sans parler. Parfois, Captain America avait la rancune si tenace qu'ils se demandaient comment Tony arrivait à s'en sortir à chaque fois. Après tout, Steve restait un vieillard. Il lui arrivait parfois, au plus fort de ses coups de gueule, de quitter la pièce en disant « Je n'ai pas fait couler un avion en 1944 pour ça ! ». C'était sûr, le coup de la vache allait rester encore un moment.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Natasha après un soupir de dépit, on est venu te chercher alors, on peut y aller ?

\- Non, répliqua Steve. On a discuté avec Géryon des termes de ma libération, c'est pour ça que je vous aie dit qu'il vous avait laissé un mot. »

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean gris pour en ressortir un petit papier qu'il tendit précautionneusement à Natasha. Celle-ci l'ouvrit, sentant Sam et Bucky se pencher par-dessus son épaule mais préféra ne pas réagir.

« _Chers Avengers. Si vous avez cette note, cela voulait dire que vous êtes arrivé. Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez retrouvé votre ami. Nous avons longuement discuté des conséquences des expériences qui ont été menées dans ma cave. Celui qui les fait avait parfaitement connaissance des conséquences pour l'écosystème, la faune et la mémoire humaine, mais il doute que des esprits « aussi primitifs que les nôtres » puissent comprendre. Cependant, si vous voulez que je relâche votre ami, je vous saurais gré d'aller récupérer mon chien, perdu pendant que vous avez libéré mes bœufs. J'ai laissé un avis de signalisation sur le bureau, vous vous en servirez._

_Cordialement, Géryon. »_

« C'est une blague ?, finit par articuler Bucky en relevant les yeux vers Steve.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Steve.

\- Ce n'est pas Géryon qui menait ces expériences ?

\- Non, il héberge celui qui les fait.

\- Et tu sais qui c'est ? »

Steve opina avec neutralité.

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour le faire arrêter ?

\- Géryon a dit qu'il ne serait question des expériences que lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son chien.

\- C'est sérieux, cette histoire de chien ? », préféra insister un Sam de plus en plus dubitatif.

Encore une fois, Steve hocha la tête, lentement, en se saisissant d'un autre cookie et en le croquant. Il contempla ses compagnons, toujours un peu d'amertume au fond de ses yeux bleus –il s'agissait certainement là des fameuses touches de vert dont Zemo se plaignait tant. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Géryon relâcherait Steve une fois que son chien serait parti, mais bien que Steve _accepterait_ d'être relâché lorsque le chien serait de retour. La rancune de Captain America méritait son propre chapitre de fanfiction.

Mais dans tous les cas, le trio resta proprement sidéré alors que Steve reprenait un énième cookie. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole tant que le fameux chien ne serait pas de retour, si bien qu'ils quittèrent les lieux, salués de loin par leur comparse. Bucky, sa prothèse en métal sous le bras, fit toutefois demi-tour, prenant l'avis de signalisation sur le bureau, et repartit aussitôt.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant la photo qu'un détail de taille lui sauta littéralement aux yeux. Oui. Le détail s'était échappé de la feuille et avait attrapé ses deux globes oculaires, tant il était saisissant.

* * *

Pour cette fois, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, que Sam serait au volant.

« Je voulais m'assurer que c'était pas toi, répéta Natasha au téléphone en claquant furieusement la portière de la voiture. Parce que j'étais persuadée que dans tout le pays, il n'y avait que toi qui étais capable de retenir Captain America en otage pour un chien ! »

La voiture n'était qu'une suite de voix indignés qui rebondissaient les unes sur les autres.

« C'est un chien à trois têtes, Tony, je t'assure, insista Sam, son propre téléphone collé à son oreille, en regardant le papier que Bucky avait pris dans la cave. Je vois pas comment tu veux que je sois plus précis que ça, t'en connais beaucoup des chiens qui ont trois têtes ? Non je ne sais pas pourquoi ce chien a trois têtes ! »

Les trois Avengers, au téléphone, tentaient désespérément de se faire comprendre de leurs semblables, tout en montant dans la voiture et en bouclant leur ceinture pour se préparer, certainement à une des pires nuits de conduite de leur vie. Juste après celle qu'ils venaient d'oublier.

« Le bras a passé des heures dans l'eau, éructa Bucky en laissant son bras en métal retomber sur l'autre siège passager à côté de lui. J'arrive pas à le remettre ! Non, Tony y arrivera jamais, y a que toi en qui j'ai confiance pour ça ! »

Le moteur ronronna alors que les voix grimpaient de quelques octaves.

« J'en sais rien Clint, siffla Natasha en se pinçant le nez, le scientifique n'était pas là et le fermier qui héberge le créateur de la brume bleue a juste fait des _cookies_ à Steve en nous sommant d'aller récupérer son clebs ! Et tu sais quoi ? Le chien a trois têtes !

\- Ecoute Tony, insista Sam en mettant la clé dans le contact, j'ai été confronté à un taureau géant, un lion qui se dégonfle, des oiseaux avec des plumes en métal alors arrête de t'étonner de mon flegme quand je te dis que le clébard du type qui retiens ton mec en otage a trois têtes !

\- C'est toi qui as dit que c'était pas comme avec les Lego, s'écria Bucky, que le bras s'emboiterait pas de lui-même ! Je sais même pas comment il est tombé ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que…

\- C'est vraiment la pire journée de ma vie, » soupirèrent Sam, Natasha et Bucky dans un bel ensemble alors que la petite voiture bleue s'en allait sur la route, les pneus crissant sur l'asphalte.

* * *

_I'm coming on  
So you better get this party starded !_

Quelque part, au moins, le plan était simple. Retrouver le chien, le ramener, et repartir avec Steve. Arrêter le scientifique qui vivait dans la case du fermier s'il le fallait. Mais surtout, ramener le chien et récupérer Steve. La brume bleue, c'était la quête secondaire dans cette histoire.

_I'm coming on  
So you better get this party starded !_

Heureusement, quand on avait avec soit les réseaux du SHIELD et les satellites de Tony Stark, ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça en avait l'air de retrouver le signalement d'un chien.

En fait, si, ça l'avait été. Tony avait failli devenir fou parce que rien ne correspondait à « un signal de chien à trois têtes » et quand Natasha avait appelé Fury, il s'était contenté de la regarder comme si elle avait perdu la raison et avait coupé la communication. Bucky lui, avait profité de leur balade pour installer Pokémon Go, et commencer à jouer. La journée fut si longue qu'en quelques heures, il passa niveau 10.

De fait, les trois espions en devenir avaient dû se dépatouiller tout seuls, suivre la piste des bœufs, cheminer le long de la route, interroger des gens, farfouiller les réseaux sociaux, tout en laissant tourner l'album de Pink dans la voiture. A la finalité, deux aimables gamins leur transmirent une adresse quelque part en ville –une des multiples bourgades paumées et sans noms qu'on trouvait aux alentours des fermes-, et ils s'y rendirent en fredonnant.

_I'm coming on  
So you better get this party starded !_

* * *

L'adresse indiquée était une haute maison un peu isolée par rapport au reste de la ville, à deux étages, à l'architecture moderne et aux vitres rondes et teintées. Sam fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, coupant le contact et s'autorisant un soupir de soulagement. Cette histoire serait bientôt terminée – en tout cas, il priait pour ça. Son père était pasteur, il devait bien avoir une petite connexion avec le grand monsieur là-haut, non ?

Sur cette pensée, il s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée, talonné par Natasha, et Bucky qui refusait de décrocher de son téléphone en affirmant qu'un Dracolos se trouvait dans les environs et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le rater.

Sam, préférant l'ignorer, s'en alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, noire et laquée avec un bouton de porte argentée, et sonna. Alors que les deux russophones arrivaient à son niveau, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Grande, toute vêtue de noir, elle était affublée d'une jupe sombre, de bottes à lacets blancs, d'une veste en cuir et d'un t-shirt « I'm Asexual, What's Your Superpower ? ».

Natasha haussa un sourcil appréciateur alors que l'occupante des lieux les sondait de ses grands yeux tout aussi sombres. Sa chevelure était abondante et frisée, retombant sur ses épaules.

« Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

\- Oui, affirma Natasha avec un grand sourire charmeur. Un ami à nous a perdu son chien, et certains affirment que c'est vous qui l'avez. »

Le visage de l'occupante des lieux se referma immédiatement.

« Vous voulez parler de cet imbécile de chien à trois têtes ?

\- Oui, s'écrièrent les trois Vengeurs dans un chœur parfait, ne s'étonnant même plus de son flegme.

\- Pas question, » dit la femme en croisant les bras.

Cette fois, les trois nouveaux arrivants sursautèrent. L'occupante des lieux siffla, ses lèvres peintes en violet faisant la moue.

« Je revenais tout juste d'une course, affirma-t-elle, j'avais laissé mes fruits sur la table du jardin, dehors, et cette bestiole a tout bouffé !

\- Où est-ce qu'il est actuellement, demanda Sam en penchant la tête vers l'intérieur pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

\- Je le garde dans le jardin, répliqua immédiatement l'occupante en posant sa main sur son torse pour le repousser. Il m'a vraiment mis dans la merde, vous comprenez ?! J'ai besoin de ces foutus pommes et j'ai fait deux heures de trajet pour les avoir ! Et elles coutent affreusement cher ! Donc non, je ne le rendrais pas ! »

Sam était littéralement sidéré par cette levée de drapeaux si bien qu'il resta sceptique quelques secondes. Il faillit forcer le passage, mais Natasha posa une main consciente sur son bras, sans cesser de sourire.

« Mademoiselle, dit-elle simplement…

\- Eurysthée, siffla la femme.

\- Eurysthée, reprit Natasha, nous sommes navrés pour vos pommes. Vous voulez peut-être qu'on fasse un petit détour, qu'on en reprenne, et vous nous promettez de nous rendre le chien ? Sans le blesser ?

\- Je suis pas du genre à blesser un chien, rétorqua Eurysthée.

\- Parfait, dit Natasha, nous avons un accord. »

Sam se tourna vers elle et lui fit les gros yeux, alors que Bucky quittait précipitamment le perron pour aller chercher le fameux Dracolos dont il guettait l'arrivée depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués dans la propriété. Il se saisit de son téléphone et se mit à déambuler dans la cour en toile de fond pendant que Sam et Natasha s'affrontaient du regard, sous les yeux quelque peu incrédules d'Eurysthée qui gardait les bras croisés. Cependant, l'homme volant ne tarda pas à soupirer et à céder.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il. Allons chercher ces pommes. Vous avez une adresse ?

\- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Bucky en arrière-plan. Je l'ai ! »

Le visage de Sam et Natasha se défit proprement alors qu'Eurysthée sortait son téléphone.

« Vous avez eu Dracolos, s'écria-t-elle. Où il est ?! Où il est ?! »

Et tout en criant, elle passa entre les deux Vengeurs et se mit à courir dans son jardin à son tour.

Sam et Natasha ne se sentirent jamais aussi seuls.

* * *

Eurysthée avait acheté ses pommes dans un petit magasin bio appelé « Le Jardin des Héspérides », qui se trouvait, effectivement, bien à deux heures trente de trajet de sa maison. Pourquoi allait-elle si loin pour de simples pommes, ni Sam, au volant, ni Natasha, les pieds sur le tableau de bord, ni Bucky, sur la banquette arrière en train de faire évoluer ses rattatas et ses roucouls, ne savaient pourquoi. Et surtout, aucun des trois n'en avait réellement quelque chose à faire. Mais ils n'avaient pas non plus envie de forcer la maison d'une civile pour kidnapper un simple chien, alors autant régler le conflit à l'amiable. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient chercher ces pommes au Wakanda.

Bucky faillit s'étrangler en voyant le prix des fameux fruits, près d'une centaine de dollar le kilo, alors que Sam préférait s'intéresser à leur drôle de couleur dorée, même si c'était loin d'être la chose la plus folle qu'il ait vu de la journée et de la soirée. Ils durent se mettre à trois pour payer l'intégralité des fruits –Eurysthée avait exigé quatre kilos-, jurons mis à part, et deux heures et demi plus tard, ils récupéraient enfin le fameux chien.

* * *

S'ils n'avaient pas eu trois têtes, ça aurait été un ravissant labrador noir. Mais aussi attendrissant que soit un labrador, avoir trois têtes greffées sur un seul corps, surtout avec des yeux aussi rouges et incandescent que les siens, ça avait tendance à faire bizarre à n'importe qui. Enfin, sauf peut-être à James Buchanan Barnes qui caressa le chien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui lèche la figure et qui fut autrement ravi de l'avoir avec lui sur la banquette arrière.

Le matin suivant ils étaient donc enfin de retour chez Géryon, avec le fameux chien. Sam et Natasha s'étaient relayés au volant, et ils arrivèrent peu de temps après l'aube. Bucky, qui était niveau 15 à Pokémon Go, leur avait demandé de rouler doucement pour qu'il puisse faire éclore ses œufs.

Si bien qu'à leur arrivée, il y avait juste assez de lumière pour faire leur entrée dramatique.

« Prêts ? Demanda Natasha en abattant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

\- Prêts, » rétorquèrent Sam et Bucky en l'imitant, le premier allumant l'autoradio du véhicule.

Natasha prit la laisse du chien et descendit en premier, toute pleine de dignité, la tête droite, précédée par le chien, avec ses deux camarades sur les talons, Sam avec la veste en cuir qu'il avait laissé dans le coffre, et Bucky toujours vêtu de sa peau de lion, son bras en métal autour des épaules comme une écharpe.

_Here come the men in black_  
It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s  
Here come the Men in Black  
They won't let you remember  
Nah nah nah

Tous les trois se présentèrent sur le perron, et Natasha frappa à la porte. Ce fut le fameux Géryon qui vint leur ouvrir. C'était un petit fermier à la beau bien bronzée et tout en muscle, aux cheveux crépus et légèrement grisonnants.

Le chien –Cerbère, si les Vengeurs avaient bien compris- se mit à aboyer dans sa direction et aussitôt, l'homme de ferme vint serrer son animal de compagnie dans ses bras, le cajolant et le grattant sous ses multiples cous. Il offrit aux trois Avengers en Noir une suite de remerciements, avant de leur dire que Steve les attendait dans la cave.

Ils descendirent ainsi dans toute leur gloire et toute leur dignité, ouvrant la porte de la cave, forts de leur victoire, avant de se figer tout aussi net. La musique s'était elle aussi arrêtée. Steve était toujours là où ils l'avaient laissé, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, mais était en intéressante compagnie. Compagnie qui, alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos, dirigea sa tête dans leur direction sitôt qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte.

« _Docteur Octopus ! »_ , s'exclamèrent-ils.

C'était bien lui, l'imposant docteur avec ses énormes lunettes sur le nez, dans son horrible combinaison verte, avec ses quatre tentacules qui dansaient dans son dos, un bécher et une pipette en main, en train d'expérimenter ils ne savaient quoi. Un sourire suffisant passa sur son visage quand il les reconnut.

« Avengers, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Steve, toujours assis sur son plan de travail, un bras passé le long de son abdomen alors qu'il mangeait un bagel, haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment la chose allait tourner. Il se demanda si Natasha allait dégainer son arme en sommant à l'homme pieuvre de s'éloigner de ces instruments de laboratoire, si Sam allait le clouer au sol, ou si Bucky allait lui jeter son bras en métal à la figure.

Il n'en fut rien. Plutôt que de réagir de manière agressive ou violente, Sam, Natasha et Bucky, comme une seule personne, se mirent à rire.

Tout simplement. Les épaules de Sam furent les premières à céder à un spasme nerveux, puis Bucky pouffa en haussant la tête, et Natasha posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de germer.

« Non, fit Bucky, c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de la brume bleue ?

\- C'est votre idée, reprit Sam en le pointant du doigt. Où quelqu'un vous as demandé de le faire à sa place ? »

Octopus regarda les trois Vengeurs qui se payaient ouvertement sa tête, s'efforçant d'ignorer Steve Rogers qui pouffait si fort qu'il recrachait par inadvertance des miettes de son bagel.

« Comment osez-vous, tenta-t-il en serrant le poing comme tout super-vilain qui se respecte. Octopus ne répond aux coups de sifflet de personne !

\- C'est ça, répliqua Bucky. Dans le monde des super-vilains, vous êtes celui qui fait les devoirs des autres, on vous connait depuis le temps.

\- Alors, qui c'est ? Tenta Sam. Osborn, Connors ?

\- Cessez de rire ! » S'exclama Octavis.

Cependant le trio était lancé comme un boulet de canon – impossible de les arrêter. Ils continuaient de rire et de rire, même s'ils étaient visiblement en train d'essayer de se contrôler.

Mais voir ces trois primitifs lui rire ainsi ouvertement au nez ne tarda pas à pousser le Docteur Octopus tout prêt de sa limite. Le tout sous le regard foncièrement hilare de Steve, qui s'efforça, toutefois, d'être celui qui arrondissait les angles :

« Les gars, du calme, dit-il sereinement. Le Bouffon Vert a ordonné à Otto de lui faire cette formule. Il compte s'en servir à DC pour...

\- Osborn est tellement original, soupira Natasha en le coupant, j'ai aucune envie d'écouter ses motivations.

\- Il me tuera si je ne mets pas au point cette formule ! S'époumona Octavius qu'ils avaient bien eu peur d'oublier. Osborn est fou ! Il collabore avec les Sinistre Six, et ils sont dange…

\- Oui, oui, Otto, fit Bucky en venant à son niveau pour tapoter son épaule. Continuez de faire ce que vous faites, vous vous en sortez bien.

\- Bon, dit Sam en roulant des épaules, ça veut dire qu'on doit aller arrêter Osborn pour mettre fin à ce massacre ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, » dit Natasha en croisant les bras.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire. Steve, pour la première fois, se sentit légèrement hors du jeu en voyant le trio se mettre à communiquer silencieusement. Finalement, Natasha, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un texto rapide, se tourna vers le leader des Avengers :

« Dis-moi Steve, ricana-t-elle, je suppose que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à rester ici le temps que Tony vienne te chercher ?

\- Quoi, hoqueta le capitaine.

\- Je viens de lui envoyer un texto, le pauvre est tellement surmené qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Mais je, tenta Steve.

\- T'avais l'air tellement remonté, ajouta Bucky en venant tapoter sa joue, je comprends que tu n'aies aucune envie de venir te battre contre les Sinistres Six, enfin, on respecte ton choix.

\- Attendez, insista Rogers en levant une main.

\- Bonne soirée Steve, fit enfin Sam en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la cave, on t'enverra des photos ! »

* * *

« Hey Kitty, s'écria Bucky aussitôt sorti de la maison en dévalant les marches, je sais que t'es très occupé, mais si je te disais qu'on allait faire un raid contre les Sinistres Six et que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu nous file un coup de main ? »

Il y eut un léger silence, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de la voiture et se reposait dessus.

« Oui bien sûr l'invitation au dîner tiens toujours, » approuva-t-il.

Ce sur quoi il monta dans le véhicule et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Hey Matt, dit Natasha, il se pourrait que j'ai une piste pour cette histoire de brume bleue. »

Elle s'installa devant le volant alors que sur le siège passager, Sam bouclait déjà sa ceinture.

« Salut Darcy, chantonna-t-il, dis-moi, est-ce que Thor est dans le secteur ? Oui, cette Thor. Tu peux lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, annonça Bucky avec un grand sourire. Combien de temps, de chez toi jusqu'ici ? Génial.

\- Je t'expliquerais en détail quand on se verra, approuva Natasha. Tu veux peut-être qu'on passe te chercher ?

\- Merci Darcy, acheva Sam d'un ton mielleux, on se rappelle. »

Tous les trois raccrochèrent en même temps, avant de se débarrasser de leur téléphone sur la banquette arrière, à côté du bras métallique passager.

Natasha fit circuler les chewing-gums et, tout en mâchant, tous remirent leurs lunettes de soleil alors que rugissait le moteur de la coccinelle.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> *« Ça m'étonne qu'il ne t'ait pas encore tué pour l'appeler comme ça.
> 
> -Il m'apprécie beaucoup trop. »
> 
> (Ou en tout cas, quelque chose comme ça vu que Reverso a corrigé le texte d'origine.)


End file.
